Healing factor
A healing factor is a term used to describe the ability of some characters in fiction to recover from bodily injuries or disease at a superhuman rate. The term itself is most commonly applied to comic book characters in the Marvel Universe, although other quickly-regenerating characters exist. Artistic license The efficiency of a character's healing factor, as with all "powers", varies frequently, depending on the situation and the writer writing it, with, as a story is being told, drama being the key factor (one example is Agent Zero, who uses a special acid that temporarily negates the subject's healing factor). Broad displays of artistic license have often led to debates among fans of particular comic book characters that have superhuman rates of healing, such as Wolverine, Deadpool, Sabretooth, Hulk, et cetera, as to which comic characters heal faster, or what the ultimate extent of their healing factors might be. A healing factor is the ability of some characters in fiction to recover from bodily injuries or disease at a superhuman rate. Since the introduction of Wolverine by Marvel Comics in 1974 and inspired by the immense popularity of the character, superhuman healing has become a fairly common power featured in comic books, novels, television, film, and other mediums.The healing factor,although names were used and despite crap written by Wikipedia editors,exited prior to the creation of Wolverine.This ofcourse,is simply poor editing on their part.Characters,like Benson Richards,from short like television series the Immortal,had a kind of healing factor and so did Flint from the Star Trek episode,Reuirum for Mathussalum.These but two examples dated previous to the creation of Wolverine.Captain Scarlet had a kind of rapid healing factor,in series Characters like Count Dracula and many fictional wizards could rapidly health from injuries.Superman and the Hulk,were but characters,who survive lethal injuries.Creators called it invulnerability,but infact it was a kind of super rapid healing,as was stated later on. The overall efficiency of a character's healing factor often fluctuates due to various writers applying a very broad degree of artistic license. As a result, especially concerning characters depicted in comic books, it has become a very common source of debate among fans. Over the years, it's also become common for healing factors to have an umbrella effect in which it serves as a partial source for multiple superhuman abilities; with varying degrees and numbers of powers with superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability and/or senses as the most common. The source of a character's healing factor, depending upon the medium, usually ranges from natural genetic mutation, accidental exposure to radioactive materials, artificially induced genetic enhancement, cybernetic augmentation, magic or even a combination of different factors. Comic books recovering from having his skin and most of his muscle tissue torn away.]] Marvel Comics There are numerous characters within the Marvel Universe that possess some form of accelerated healing ability. Marvel Comics characters known to possess a certain "healing factor" ability include:* CyberWolverine vol.2 #79-80, Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Wolverine 2004* DakenWolverine: Origins #6, Wolverine: Origins #10-15* DeadpoolWolverine vol.2 #88, Wolverine Annual '95, Cable & Deadpool vol.1 #34,* ElixirNew Mutants v2. by Christina Weir* Elsa BloodstoneBloodstone vol.1 #1-4 (Dec. 2001-Mar. 2002)* Exodus* Fantomex* GamoraGuardians of the Galaxy volume 2. #3* Ghost Rider* Groot* Goblin King* Hate-Monger (after he briefly becomes a being of pure energy)* HulkIncredible Hulk vol.1 #340, Incredible Hulk vol.1 #455, Wolverine vol.2 #145* Hulkling* Julia Carpenter* Lady DeathstrikeWolverine vol.2 #114* LizardAmazing Spider-Man #32-33*Luke Cage * Lyra* Mantis* Marrow* Mephisto* Mister Immortal after he apparently dies* Monet* Morph* Mystique* NativeOfficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Wolverine 2004* Omega RedX-Men vol.2 #2-5* PandemicX-Men: Endangered Species* Patriot (Elijah "Eli" Bradley)* Random* Romulus* SabretoothSabretooth: Death Hunt #1-4, Wolverine vol.2 #124, Wolverine vol.2 #125* Selene when life force is absorbed to her* She-HulkShe-Hulk vol. 2 #16''* Skaar* One of the Jackal's's "Spider-Clones", Guardian* Spider-Man* Symbiotes, most well known Toxin and Venom.* Thor* Tigra* Toad* Ultra GirlUltra Girl #1 (1996), All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #12 (Dec. 2006)* Ulysses BloodstoneMarvel Presents #1, Rampaging Hulk vol.1 #8, Captain America vol.1 #357, Marvel Universe #7* UnderworldUnderworld #1-6 (2006), All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z: Update #2 (2007)* VampiresTomb of Dracula #54* WendigoesIncredible Hulk vol.1 #181, Blaze vol.2 #4, She-Hulk vol.2 #16* Werewolf by NightMarvel Spotlight vol.1 #3 (Mar. 1972), Werewolf By Night vol.1 #8, Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Update '89 # 8 (Dec. 1989)* Weapon OmegaAlpha Flight #11-13* Wild ThingJ2 #5 (1999), All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #12 (Dec. 2006)* WolverineWolverine vol.1 #1, Wolverine vol.2 #90, Wolverine vol.2 #150, Wolverine vol.3 #43*WyreAlpha Flight #114*X-23X-23: Target X In addition to the above, all Asgardians, Elders of the Universe, and other immortals are able to heal much faster than humans can. Ultraverse * GhoulGhoul profile at Appendix to the Marvel Universe* Hardcase* NM-E* Rex Mundi* Rune* SludgeSludge (Ultraverse character)* Solitaire* Aro DC Comics * Aquaman* Achilles Warkiller* AmazoJustice League of America (Vol.2) #24* ArgusFaces of Evil: Prometheus #1* Bane * Black Lantern Corps using their black rings* Body Doubles (New 52 version) Resurrection Man vol. 2 N° 0, release November 2012* Brother Blood (Sebastian Blood IX)* Cassidy* Cicada * Congorilla* Connor HawkeGreen Arrow/Black Canary #14* Creeper''Showcase #73 (April, 1968)Creeper I* CzarniansLobo The Last Czarnian by Simon Bisley and Keith Giffen, November, 1990* Darkseid* Deathstrokehttp://img441.imageshack.us/my.php?image=sladeheal10tw.jpg* Doomsday"The DC Comics Encyclopedia"* Dove (both Don Hall and Dawn Granger)* Etrigan the Demonhttp://www.dccomics.com/dcu/heroes_and_villains/?hv=origin_stories/demon&p=2* Equus* Flash and anyone else who receives their powers from the Speed Force * General Wade EilingThe DC Comics Encyclopedia* Grace Choi* Graxonites* GriffinFlash: The Fastest Man Alive #6* Guardians of the Universe* Hawk (Hank Hall)Brightest Day #0* Hawkgirl (all versions, due to Nth Metal)Hawkman (Vol. 4) #21* Hawkman (all versions, due to Nth Metal)* Hawkwoman (all versions, due to Nth Metal)* Hourman"JSA: Justice Be Done"* IconIcon #3 (July 1993)* Indigo Tribe by using their Power ring* Jim Harper (clone)* Kent Shakespeare* Killer Croc* KnockoutSecret Six: Six Degrees of Devastation*Kryptonians, provided they are exposed to or possess a charge of energy from a yellow sun or similar forms of energyAtion Comics 877* Lincoln March* LoboLobo #27 (1997)* Looker* Manhunter (both Paul Kirk and his clones)Detective Comics #437-443 (1973) #1 (Oct. 2000)Mike's Amazing World of DC ComicsComic Book DB - Manhunter (02 - Paul Kirk)* Manuel Lago* Martian Manhunter and other Green Martians''JLA: Classified'' #3* Misfit * Mon-ElSuperman #693* Neron* Nightblade* Northwind* Phantom Stranger* Plastic Man* Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley)* Psycho-PirateBlackest Night# 3* Orion"Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe" (Vol. 1) XVII"Jack Kirby's Fourth World Omnibus" (Vol. 4)"JLA: The Ultimate Guide to the Justice League of America"* Resurrection Man after he dies. * Ryan Kendall* Sasha Bordeaux* SaturniansAs seen in Batman #26 (December 1944)* Scandal SavageBirds of Prey #108* Sebastian Faust* Shaggy Man''Justice League of America #104 (February 1973)* Simon Dark* Solomon Grundy* Static Static Shock vol. 1 N° 8, release June 2012* Superman* Swamp ThingSwamp Thing index* The Talons Batman vol. 2 N° 3 release January 2012* Timber WolfTimber Wolf* TracerThe Unofficial Tracer Biography* Ungarans* Vampires* Vandal SavageJSA: Classified * Vixen* Vuldarians* White Lantern Corps by using their Power ring* White Martians* Wonder Woman* Man Wolf* Xenusians* Xombi* Yao Fei Wildstorm * Apollo* Daemonites''WildC.A.Ts'' #5 (1992)* Deathblow* GrifterWildC.A.Ts #12 (1993)* Grunge* The High* Kherubims* MidnighterMidnighter: Killing Machine'' (collects Midnighter #1-6; 144 pages, November 2007* VoodooWildC.A.Ts #3 (1992)* Winter Image Comics * Amy BelcherThe Savage Dragon Vs. The Savage Megaton Man Special #1 (March, 1993)* Angela and other angels* Gary Hampton* HellspawnSpawn #6 (1992)* Malcolm DragonSavage Dragon vol. 2, #151 (2009)* Malebolgia and other demons''Spawn'' #53 (1996)* Pitt * Ripclaw* Savage DragonSavage Dragon vol. 1, #1 (1992)* SuperPatriotForce #1, December 1993* TremorSpawn #48 (1996)* VirusSavage Dragon vol. 2, #167 (2010) Top Cow Comics * The Angelus wielders* The Darkness wielders.* Witchblade and the Excalibur wielders''Witchblade'' #3 (1996) Valiant * Armstrong* BloodshotBloodshot #1 (March 1994)* Eternal Warrior* Geomancer* Psi Lords* RaiRai #2 (February 1995)* Shadowman* Timewalker Dark Horse * HellboyHellboy: The Lost Army (written by Christopher Golden, cover and other illustrations by Mike Mignola, 1997)* The Mask wearersMayhem (#1-4, Monthly, May 1989-September 1989, re-printed in The Mask #0) Aspen MLT * Aspen Matthews and the BlacksFrom the comic book ''Fathom'', Aspen #1–3 2005 Caliber Comics * Eric DravenFrom the comic book The Crow, The Crow #1, 1989 Dynamite Entertainment * The Butcher* Painkiller Jane22 Brides (vol. 1) #1 (1996)* Vampirella IDW Publishing * VampiresFrom the comic book series 30 Days of Night Chaos Comics *Purgatori*Chastity*Evil Ernie*Jade Outside of comics Non-comics characters who can heal rapidly in one manner or another include:* Adam from The Buffyverse* Adam BaylinFrom the television series Kyle XY, "The Prophet" original airdate June 11, 2007* Adam MonroeFrom the Heroes television series, "Four Months Later..." 2nd season episode, original airdate of September 24, 2007* AdriaFrom the Stargate franchise, episode 201 "Counterstrike" August 25, 2006* AdricFrom Doctor Who, as introduced in the serial Full Circle* Akira Fudo from the anime and manga Devilman* Alchemists, they can heal fast using the Philosopher's Stone or cutting a short part of their life span.From the anime and manga Fullmetal Alchemist, manga chapter 71.* Alchemy Warriors using their kakuganesBuso Renkin chapter 14: "The Midnight Run".* Albert Wesker from Resident Evil who use an unknown virus for healing his wounds.* Alexander AndersonFrom the anime and manga Hellsing, anime, episode 3: "Sword Dancer", original airdate October 24, 2001.* Alex Mercer from the video game ''Prototype''* AliceFrom the film series Resident Evil, Resident Evil: Extinction released in 2008.* Alien Bounty HunterFrom the television series The X-Files episode "The Unnatural", original airdate April 25, 1999.* Alma Karma, from the anime and manga D.Gray-man*Alucard and other vampiresFrom the anime and manga Hellsing, anime, episode 13: "Hellfire", original airdate January 16, 2002.* AncientsFrom the Stargate franchise, episode 14 "Sanctuary" November 29, 2004* AngelsFrom the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion, anime episode 1 "Angel Attack" original airdate of October 4, 1995.* Antaeus* Arcueid and other vampires, from the visual novel game Tsukihime.*Arthur Petrelli, after contact with Adam MonroeFrom the Heroes television series, "Dying of the Light" 6th season episode, original airdate of October 20, 2008.* Arvin SloaneFrom the television series Alias, "All The Time In The World" season 5 episode, original airdate May 22, 2006.* Arystar Krory The ThirdFrom the anime and manga D.Gray-man, manga Vampire of the Castle (9) – Affection original release July 9, 2005* Barnabas Collins and other vampires from the television series Dark Shadows* Bill Compton and other vampiresFrom the novel and TV series The Southern Vampire Mysteries, TV series episode 4 "Escape from Dragon House" September 28, 2008* Blake, AnitaFrom the novel series Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter* Bo Jones and other succubus, from the TV series Lost Girl* Bonnie Bennett and other witches from The Vampire Diaries series.* Boris Tepes DraculaFrom the anime and manga Shaman King, manga Reincarnation 096. "Blood and Pompadour" original release November 2, 2000* C.C., from the anime Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion.* Captain, from the anime and manga Hellsing.* Captain ScarletFrom the television series Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons and its CGI remake Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet.* Casshern, from the anime Casshern Sins* Castiel and other angels, from the TV series Supernatural.* CellFrom the anime and manga Dragon Ball, manga chapter 203. "Cell vs. Son Goku", release date June 4, 1993* Chimera AntsFrom the anime and manga Hunter × Hunter, * ChiropteransFrom the anime film Blood: The Last Vampire and it’s spin-off; Blood+ anime episode 04 "Dangerous Boy" original airdate October 29, 2005.* Claire BennetFrom the Heroes television series, "Genesis" 1st season episode, original airdate of September 26, 2006.* Creed Diskenth from the anime and manga Black Cat.* The CreeperJeepers Creepers, 2001 horror film and its sequel Jeepers Creepers II released in 2003.* CrusniksFrom the light novels Trinity Blood, anime episode: "The Throne of Roses III. Lord of Abyss" original airdate October 13, 2005.* D, his symbiote, Left Hand, can heal any wound he has by consuming the four elements and converting the resulting energy into life force.From the novels Vampire Hunter D, first novel Vampire Hunter D Volume 1, Publication date January 1983* DanteFrom the Devil May Cry video game series.* Darach after they kill healers from the television series Teen Wolf* Demons and AngelsFrom the manga O-Parts Hunter, chapter 66: "Heart" release date June 22, 2007* Diagon, from the Ben 10 television series* Dio Brando and other vampires, from the manga and anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure* Doren, Allison * Dorian GrayThe League of Extraordinary Gentlemen* Edward Cullen and other vampiresFrom the Twilight series, Book 2.* EldersFrom the TV series Charmed, season 7 episode 06: Once In A Blue Moon, original airdate October 17, 2004* Eikichi OnizukaWhile Onizuka doesn't recover immediately after suffering an injury, he is extraordinarily durable, being able to survive gunshots, falling from great heights and also recovering from such injuries in short time, for example, it took him a mere day to heal from an arm fracture* Elder ToguroFrom the anime and manga YuYu Hakusho, manga chapter 131: "Principal Pursuit" release date December 2, 1993.* Evangelion Unit 01 after devouring the fourteenth angel's S² Engine.From the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion, anime episode 19 "Introjection" original airdate February 7, 1996.* Evil Queen/Regina Mills from the television series Once Upon a Time* FatherFrom the anime and manga Fullmetal Alchemist* Faust VIII from the anime and manga Shaman King* Freddy KruegerA Nightmare on Elm Street film series, Freddy vs. Jason* FuryansFrom the film series ''Riddick'' series* Goa'uldsFrom the Stargate franchise, episode The Enemy Within* Gods, from the book series Everworld.* GodzillaGodzilla 2000: Millennium* Grim ReapersFrom the television series Dead Like Me, episode 10: "Business Unfinished" original airdate August 29, 2003* GuaFrom the First Wave television series, first season episode "Motel California".* Hollows (only Menos and Gillian Class can regenerate)From the anime and manga Bleach, manga chapter 184 release date March 3, 2006* HomunculiFrom the anime and manga Fullmetal Alchemist, manga chapter 38: "Signal to Strike".* Hugo DannerGladiator, a science fiction novel written by Philip Wylie in 1930 and one of the earliest examples of a superhuman "superhero" character in American literature.* Human Servants from the novel series Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter* I-Man, a Disney TV movie pilot in 1986 starring Scott Bakula.* ImhotepFrom film series The Mummy Series, action film The Mummy released in 1999* Immortals from the Highlander television series and films''Highlander'' film released circa 1986, Highlander II: The Quickening released in November 1991.* InuyashaFrom the anime and manga InuYasha, manga, chapter '43: The Demon Reborn, original release April 1998* Iron Maiden Jeanne from the anime and manga Shaman King* Isabelle TylerFrom The 4400 television series, "Blink" 3rd season episode, original airdate of July 23, 2006.* Jack HarknessFrom the Torchwood television series, "Everything Changes" 1st season episode, original airdate of October 22, 2006.* Jack Jeebs, from the film series Men in Black* Jacob Black and other werewolvesFrom the Twilight series, Book 2.* JaffasFrom the Stargate franchise, episode The Serpent's Lair* Jak from the video game Jak and Daxter* James Heller from the video game ''Prototype''* JasmineAngel, episode "Shiny Happy People" original airdate April 9, 2003.* Jason VoorheesJason X, 2002 science fiction–horror film in which his regenerative powers are first mentioned throughout the Friday the 13th film series.* JenovaFrom Final Fantasy VII and its various spin-offs.* Jin Kanzaki/ZETFrom the manga Zetman, chapter 95.* Jeremy Gilbert and anyone else who uses magical objects, can heal from any fatal wound made by supernatural beings, from The Vampire Diaries series.* John Mitchell and other vampires from the television series ''Being Human''* Jun Fudo, from the anime and manga Devilman Lady* Kanima from the television series Teen Wolf* Katara and other waterbendersFrom the animated series Avatar: The Last Airbender, name="The Deserter"> * Kazuki Muto and Victor Powered using their black kakuganes, from the anime and manga Buso Renkin* Kenny McCormickFrom the tv series South Park, season 14 episode 13, Coon vs. Coon and Friends* Kevin BurkhoffFrom The 4400 television series, "Daddy's Little Girl" August season 4 episode, original airdate of August 12, 2007.* KlaymenFrom The Neverhood game series. He actually doesn't seem to be mortal at all. For example, he can have his head chopped off and after a while, his head grows back from "nothing"* Koshaku Chono and his fellows HomunculusFrom the anime and manga Buso Renkin, manga chapter 10: "Vs Washio".* Koyomi Araragi from the light novel series Bakemonogatari* Kratos, from the videogame series God of War * Leo AioliaFrom the franchise Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episode.G chapter 45: The one who pays with sacrifice original release February 20, 2007* Lestat de Lioncourt and other vampiresFrom the novel series The Vampire Chronicles, Blood and Gold Publication date October 16, 2001* Leviathans, from the TV series Supernatural.*Lucifer HawksFrom the anime and manga Silent Möbius.* Majin BuuFrom the anime and manga Dragon Ball, manga chapter 314. "The Buu of Pure Evil", release date August 4, 1995* Manji thanks to the Kessen-ChuFrom the anime and manga Blade of the Immortal, manga, Volume 1 (Blood of a Thousand).*Marco the Phoenix from the anime and manga One Piece*Marina/Seven, form the book series Lorien Legacies*Max EvansFrom the Roswell television series, "Pilot" episode, original airdate of October 6, 1999.* MethuselahFrom the light novels Trinity Blood, anime episode 11: "From the Empire" original airdate July 14, 2005.* Michael MyersInternet Movie Database, http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0077651/synopsis* Mina HarkerThe League of Extraordinary Gentlemen*Minoru KamiyaFrom the anime and manga Yuyu Hakusho, manga chapter 122: The Cry of a Shadow!! release date October 4, 1993.* Moka Akashiya and other vampiresFrom the anime and manga Rosario + Vampire* NarakuFrom the anime and manga InuYasha, manga, chapter 274. The Two Auras, original release December 5, 2002*Naruto UzumakiFrom the anime and manga Naruto, manga chapter 11: Disembark original release June 2, 2000.* Nathan Young, only after he dies, from the televisión series Misfits* Nemesis and Albert Wesker, from the Video Game series Resident Evil* NeoFrom the film series The Matrix, The Matrix: Path of Neo release date November 8, 2005* Nero from the Devil May Cry video game series* Nesks, Howlers, Leerans and Hork-Bajirs from the Animorphs books series.* Nikola Tesla and other vampires, from the television series Sanctuary* The OrksWarhammer 40,000* Paul from the movie Paul* Percy Jackson and Tyson when in contact with water, from the book series Percy Jackson & the Olympians* Peter Petrelli via contact with Claire BennetFrom the Heroes television series, "Homecoming" episode, original airdate of November 20, 2006.* Piccolo and other nameksFrom the anime and manga Dragon Ball, manga chapter 184. "The Real Fight", release date February 10, 1989* PlayersFrom the manga Zetman, chapter 80.* Prometheus, of ancient Greek myth, who regenerated his liver after it was daily torn out by an eagle during his punishment.Prometheus: Greek Titan god of forethought, creator of mankind ; mythology ; pictures* Rain Ocampo (clone), after injecting herself with the Las Plagas parasite, from the film series Resident Evil* Renesmee Carlie Cullen and other vampire/human hybrids from Twilight* Road Kamelot, from the anime and manga D.Gray-man* Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold from the television series Once Upon a Time* Ryu Hayabusa, from the video game Ninja Gaiden* SaberFrom the visual novel Fate/stay night, anime Episode 04: The Strongest Enemy, Original Air Date, January 27, 2006* Sadako YamamuraFrom the Japanese novel, manga and film Ring, its sequel and prequel, Ring 0: Birthday.* Sakura Haruno and other medical-nin, from the anime and manga Naruto* Sam Isaacs* Saiyans from the anime and manga Dragon Ball.* Sarah and other vampires, from the television series My Babysitter's a Vampire* Saya OtonashiFrom the anime film Blood: The Last Vampire and it’s spin-off; Blood+ anime episode 11 "After the Dance" original airdate December 17, 2005.* Schrödinger,from the anime and manga Hellsing.* Scott McCall and other werewolves from the television series Teen Wolf* Scorpion from the video game Mortal Kombat* SesshomaruFrom the anime and manga InuYasha, manga, chapter121. Kikyo Captured, original release December 1999* ShadesFrom the Inheritance Cycle, novel Eragon, Publication date August 26, 2003* Shego from the animated television show Kim Possible.* Shendu and anyone else that uses the horse talismanFrom the Animation Jackie Chan Adventures, season 1, episode 09 "The Rock", original airdate December 2, 2000*Shane GoosemanFrom the television show The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers episode 2: New Frontier, original airdate October 29, 1986* Shirō EmiyaFrom the visual novel Fate/stay night, anime Episode 15: The Twelve Ordeals Original Air Date, April 14, 2006* Shogun Rua* Silas from The Vampire Diaries series.*Slayers,Buffy the Vampire Slayer, episode "Villains" original airdate May 14, 2002. vampires,Angel, episode "I've Got You Under My Skin" original airdate February 15, 2000. Demons,Angel episode "I Will Remember You" original airdate November 23, 1999. and werewolvesAngel episode "Unleashed" original airdate October 15, 2003. from The Buffyverse.* Sōsuke Aizen after using the Hōgyoku, from the anime and manga Bleach* The SourceFrom the TV series Charmed, season 4 episode 08: "Black as Cole", original airdate November 15, 2001* SpeciesFrom the film series Species, Species (1995)* Species 8472From the Star Trek franchise, Voyager, season 3 episode 26 "Scorpion: Part 1", original airdate May 21, 1997* Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, Klaus and any other vampire, werewolf or vampire/werewolf hybrid from The Vampire Diaries series.* Starkiller from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed and Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II* Sub-Zero from the video game Mortal Kombat* Super SoldiersFrom the television series The X-Files episode "Existence", original airdate May 20, 2001.* SwampfireFrom the Ben 10 universe, Ben 10: Alien Force episode 1, "Ben 10 Returns: Part 1" original airdate April 18, 2008* SylarFrom the Heroes television series, "The Second Coming" 3rd season episode, original airdate of September 22, 2008.* Tatsumi SaigaFrom the anime Speed Grapher, episode 13: "Ginza the Lawless" original airdate June 30, 2005* Tech E. Coyote, from Loonatics Unleashed* Third Exorcists, from the anime and manga D.Gray-man* Time LordsFrom the television Series Doctor Who, Time and the Rani* Titans from the manga Episode.G* Titans from the manga and anime Attack on Titan* Trolls from the role playing game Dungeons & Dragons* Tsukune Aono after being injected with Moka's bloodFrom the anime and manga Rosario + Vampire* Turner, ColeFrom the TV series Charmed, season 5 episode 01: A Witch's Tail (Part 1), original airdate September 22, 2002* The TwinsThe Matrix Reloaded due to their ability to become incorporeal, which heals injuries sustained while in corporeal form.* Ulquiorra Schiffer and Nnoitra Gilga can quickly regenerate any part of their bodies except for their brains and internal organs; Szayel Aporro Granz can eat his Fraccion to regenerate, from the anime and manga Bleach* Vamp, from the video game series Metal Gear.* Vampanezes and Vampires, from the book seriesThe Saga of Darren Shan.* Vampires, Lycans, Hybrids and True Immortals from the Underworld films''Underworld'' horror/action film released in 2003 and its 2006 sequel, Underworld: Evolution.* Van HohenheimFrom the anime and manga Fullmetal Alchemist, manga chapter 104. "The Center of the World", original release August 12, 2010.* Van Kleiss, from the animated TV series Generator Rex.* Varney the Vampire* Vergil* Vincent Keller from the television series Beauty & the Beast* Vincent ValentineFrom Final Fantasy VII and its various spin offs.* Vizards, only some of them, from the anime and manga Bleach* Werewolves, unless confronted with silverThe Wolf Man film released in 1941 Cycle of the Werewolf novella written by Stephen King circa 1983, The Monster Squad film released in 1987* WhitelightersFrom the TV series Charmed, season 5 episode 10: "Y Tu Mummy Tambien", original airdate January 5, 2003* Willow RosenbergBuffy the Vampire Slayer, episode "Same Time, Same Place" original airdate October 8, 2002.* WraithsFrom the Stargate franchise, Stargate Atlantis, first season episode 12: The Defiant One, original airdate November 15, 2004 and HybridsFrom the Stargate franchise, Stargate Atlantis, fifth season, episode 14: The Prodigal, original airdate November 14, 2008* X5From the TV series Dark Angel, Fuhgeddaboudit- season 2, episode 15* Yakushiji TenzenFrom the anime and manga Basilisk: The Kouga Ninja Scrolls, anime episode 22 "The Haunted" original airdate of September 6, 2005.* YomasFrom the anime and manga Claymore, manga, chapter 121. 004. "The Black Card", original release January 5, 2002* Yu Kanda, from the anime and manga D.Gray-man* Yuki Cross, Zero Kiryu and other vampires and vampire hunters, from tha anime and manga Vampire Knight* Yuki Nagato, from the light novel, anime and manga ''Haruhi Suzumiya'' franchise* ZankouFrom the TV series Charmed, season 7 episode 06: "Death Becomes Them", original airdate May 15, 2005* Zodd, from the anime and manga Berserk References Comics recovering from having his skin and most of his muscle tissue torn away.]] Marvel Comics There are numerous characters within the Marvel Universe that possess some form of accelerated healing ability. The source of these "healing factors" ranges from genetic mutation to artificial enhancement to magic. The exact limits of some character's healing powers is often a source of debate among fans since many of their healing powers have appeared to fluctuate in efficiency. Marvel Comics characters known to possess a "healing factor" include: Ultraverse * SludgeSludge (Ultraverse character) DC Comics * AmazoJustice League of America (Vol.2) #24 * Connor HawkeGreen Arrow/Black Canary #14 * Creeper''Showcase #73 (April, 1968)Creeper I * Deathstroke http://img441.imageshack.us/my.php?image=sladeheal10tw.jpg * Doomsday "The DC Comics Encyclopedia" * Flash * General Wade EilingThe DC Comics Encyclopedia * Hawkgirl (All versions due to Nth Metal)Hawkman (Vol. 4) #21 * Hawkman (All versions due to Nth Metal) * Hawkwoman (All versions due to Nth Metal)Hawkman (Vol.4) #21 * Hourman"JSA: Justice Be Done" * IconIcon #3 (July 1993) * Knockout Secret Six: Six Degrees of Devastation *Kryptonians (Provided they are exposed to or possess a charge of energy from a yellow sun or similar forms of energy)Ation Comics 877 * LoboLobo #27 (1997) * Manhunter (Both Paul Kirk and his clones)Detective Comics #437-443 (1973) #1 (Oct. 2000)Mike's Amazing World of DC ComicsComic Book DB - Manhunter (02 - Paul Kirk) * Martian ManhunterJLA: Classified #3 * Misfit * Orion "Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe" (Vol. 1) XVII "Jack Kirby's Fourth World Omnibus" (Vol. 4) "JLA: The Ultimate Guide to the Justice League of America" * Shaggy ManJustice League of America #104 (February 1973) * Solomon Grundy Secret Six: Six Degrees of Devastation * Supergirl Supergirl (Vol. 5) #4 * Superman Wonder Woman (Vol.2) #219 * Swamp ThingSwamp Thing index * Vandal SavageJSA: Classified Wildstorm * Daemonites''WildC.A.Ts'' #5 (1992) * GrifterWildC.A.Ts #12 (1993) * VoodooWildC.A.Ts #3 (1992) Topcow Comics * WitchbladeWitchblade #3 (1996) Image Comics * HellspawnSpawn #6 (1992) * MalebolgiaSpawn #53 (1996) * TremorSpawn #48 (1996) Valiant * BloodshotBloodshot #1 (March 1994) * RaiRai #2 (February 1995) Outside of comics Non-comics characters who can heal rapidly in one manner or another include: * Adam BaylinFrom the television series Kyle XY, "The Prophet" original airdate June 11, 2007 * Adam MonroeFrom the Heroes television series, "Four Months Later..." 2nd season episode, original airdate of September 24, 2007 * AdricFrom Doctor Who, as introduced in the serial Full Circle * Alchemy Warriors using their kakuganesBuso Renkin chapter 14: "The Midnight Run". * Alexander AndersonFrom the anime and manga Hellsing, anime, episode 3: "Sword Dancer", original airdate October 24, 2001. * AliceFrom the film series Resident Evil, Resident Evil: Extinction released in 2008. * Alien Bounty HunterFrom the television series The X-Files episode "The Unnatural", original airdate April 25, 1999. *Alucard and other vampiresFrom the anime and manga Hellsing, anime, episode 13: "Hellfire", original airdate January 16, 2002. * AngelsFrom the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion, anime episode 1 "Angel Attack" original airdate of October 4, 1995. *Arthur Petrelli, after contact with Adam MonroeFrom the Heroes television series, "Dying of the Light" 6th season episode, original airdate of October 20, 2008. * Arvin SloaneFrom the television series Alias, "All The Time In The World" season 5 episode, original airdate May 22, 2006. * Boris Tepes DraculaFrom the anime and manga Shaman King, manga Reincarnation 096. "Blood and Pompadour" original release November 2, 2000 * CellFrom the anime and manga Dragon Ball, manga chapter 203. "Cell vs. Son Goku", release date June 4, 1993 * Chimera AntsFrom the anime and manga Hunter × Hunter, * ChiropteransFrom the anime film Blood: The Last Vampire and it’s spin-off; Blood+ anime episode 04 "Dangerous Boy" original airdate October 29, 2005. * Claire BennetFrom the Heroes television series, "Genesis" 1st season episode, original airdate of September 26, 2006. * The CreeperJeepers Creepers, 2001 horror film and its sequel Jeepers Creepers II released in 2003. * CrusniksFrom the light novels Trinity Blood, anime episode: "The Throne of Roses III. Lord of Abyss" original airdate October 13, 2005. * DanteFrom the Devil May Cry video game series. * Demons and AngelsFrom the manga O-Parts Hunter, chapter 66: "Heart" release date June 22, 2007 * Dorian GrayThe League of Extraordinary Gentlemen * Elder ToguroFrom the anime and manga Yuyu Hakusho, manga chapter 131: "Principal Pursuit" release date December 2, 1993. * Evangelion Unit 01 after devouring the fourteenth angel's S² Engine.From the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion, anime episode 19 "Introjection" original airdate February 7, 1996. * Freddy KruegerA Nightmare on Elm Street film series, Freddy vs. Jason * GodzillaGodzilla 2000: Millennium * Grim ReapersFrom the television series Dead Like Me, episode 10: "Business Unfinished" original airdate August 29, 2003 * GuaFrom the First Wave television series, first season episode "Motel California". * Hollows (only Menos and Gillian Class can regenerate)From the anime and manga Bleach, manga chapter 184 release date March 3, 2006 * Hugo DannerGladiator, a science fiction novel written by Philip Wylie in 1930 and one of the earliest examples of a superhuman "superhero" character in American literature. * HomunculiFrom the anime and manga Fullmetal Alchemist, manga chapter 38: "Signal to Strike". * ImhotepFrom film series The Mummy Series, action film The Mummy released in 1999 * Immortals from the Highlander television series and films''Highlander'' film released circa 1986, Highlander II: The Quickening released in November 1991. * Isabelle TylerFrom The 4400 television series, "Blink" 3rd season episode, original airdate of July 23, 2006. * Jack HarknessFrom the Torchwood television series, "Everything Changes" 1st season episode, original airdate of October 22, 2006. * JasmineAngel, episode "Shiny Happy People" original airdate April 9, 2003. * Jason VoorheesJason X, 2002 science fiction/horror film in which his regenerative powers are first mentioned throughout the Friday the 13th film series. *JenovaFrom Final Fantasy VII and its various spin offs. *Jin Kanzaki/ZETFrom the manga Zetman, chapter 95. *Kevin BurkhoffFrom The 4400 television series, "Daddy's Little Girl" August season 4 episode, original airdate of August 12, 2007. *Koshaku Chono and his fellows HomunculusFrom the anime and manga Buso Renkin, manga chapter 10: "Vs Washio". * Lestat de Lioncourt and other vampiresFrom the novel series The Vampire Chronicles, Blood and Gold Publication date October 16, 2001 *Lucifer HawksFrom the anime and manga Silent Möbius. * Majin BuuFrom the anime and manga Dragon Ball, manga chapter 314. "The Buu of Pure Evil", release date August 4, 1995 *Manji thanks to the Kessen-ChuFrom the anime and manga Blade of the Immortal, manga, Volume 1 (Blood of a Thousand). *Max EvansFrom the Roswell television series, "Pilot" episode, original airdate of October 6, 1999. * MethuselahFrom the light novels Trinity Blood, anime episode 11: "From the Empire" original airdate July 14, 2005. * Mina HarkerThe League of Extraordinary Gentlemen *Minoru KamiyaFrom the anime and manga Yuyu Hakusho, manga chapter 122: The Cry of a Shadow!! release date October 4, 1993. *Naruto UzumakiFrom the anime and manga Naruto, manga chapter 11: Disembark original release June 2, 2000. * The OrksWarhammer 40,000 * Peter Petrelli via contact with Claire BennetFrom the Heroes television series, "Homecoming" episode, original airdate of November 20, 2006. * Piccolo and other nameksFrom the anime and manga Dragon Ball, manga chapter 184. "The Real Fight", release date February 10, 1989 * PlayersFrom the manga Zetman, chapter 80. * Prometheus, of ancient Greek myth, who regenerated his liver after it was daily torn out by an eagle during his punishment.Prometheus: Greek Titan god of forethought, creator of mankind ; mythology ; pictures *Sadako YamamuraFrom the Japanese novel, manga and film Ring, its sequel and prequel, Ring 0: Birthday. *Sam Isaacs *Saya OtonashiFrom the anime film Blood: The Last Vampire and it’s spin-off; Blood+ anime episode 11 "After the Dance" original airdate December 17, 2005. *Slayers,Buffy the Vampire Slayer, episode "Villains" original airdate May 14, 2002. Vampires,Angel, episode "I've Got You Under My Skin" original airdate February 15, 2000. Demons,Angel episode "I Will Remember You" original airdate November 23, 1999. and WerewolvesAngel episode "Unleashed" original airdate October 15, 2003. from The Buffyverse. *Super SoldiersFrom the television series The X-Files episode "Existence", original airdate May 20, 2001. *SylarFrom the Heroes television series, "The Second Coming" 3rd season episode, original airdate of September 22, 2008. *Tatsumi SaigaFrom the anime Speed Grapher, episode 13: "Ginza the Lawless" original airdate June 30, 2005 *The TwinsThe Matrix Reloaded due to their ability to become incorporeal, which heals injuries sustained while in corporeal form. * Trolls from the role playing game Dungeons & Dragons * Vampires, Lycans, Hybrids and True Immortals from the Underworld films''Underworld'' horror/action film released in 2003 and its 2006 sequel, Underworld: Evolution. * VergilFrom the Devil May Cry video game series. * Vincent ValentineFrom Final Fantasy VII and its various spin offs. * Werewolves, unless confronted with silverThe Wolf Man film released in 1941 Cycle of the Werewolf novella written by Stephen King circa 1983, The Monster Squad film released in 1987 * Willow RosenbergBuffy the Vampire Slayer, episode "Same Time, Same Place" original airdate October 8, 2002. * Yakushiji TenzenFrom the anime and manga Basilisk: The Kouga Ninja Scrolls, anime episode 22 "The Haunted" original airdate of September 6, 2005. References fa:زوددرمانی it:Fattore di guarigione Fictional characters with accelerated healing Category:Science fiction themes Category:Fictional superhuman features or abilities Category:Superhuman features or abilities in fiction